Darth Maul vs Carnage
Darth Maul vs Carnage is a DBX of MR.T100 And the fifth in the Galactic Tournament Description Season 2 Episode 7! The Fifth Battle in the Galactic Tournament! Star Wars vs Marvel Comics! The two brutal red villains clash! Will Carnage get Mauled, or will he Force Maul to die? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! The fans were enthusiastic, the arena that spread across the galaxy was ready for its battle for today "Get Carnage!" A redhead enters the arena, the fans are very confused "And Darth Maul !!" An alien Sith fighter entered the arena with a black suit The redheaded man activated his symbiot, and turn into carnage HERE WE GO! Carnage ducked and dodged out of the way of Maul’s strikes. “Too slow!” he taunted, before backing up for a wild swing. It connected to Maul’s abdomen, who felt himself flying back, his lightsaber knocked out of his hand. But after hitting a certain point, something seemed to… bungee him back to Carnage? Maul looked down to see a goopy line of… something coming out of Carnage’s wrist, leading all the way to Maul’s abdomen. The Sith was quickly flying back towards CARNAGE, who punched him back away. Maul was just barely able to withstand this game of paddleball. With the Force, he pulled his lightsaber towards him, slicing through the webbing and flying into his hand. Freed from the tether, Maul dashed towards Carnage, spinning around his saberstaff. While Venom dodged most of his slashes, Maul got a few in on his chest, and telekinetically launched him away. As Carnage got up, Maul could see that the wounds on his chest were quickly patching up. Venom glared at the Sith with a menacing grin. From the ground beneath him, tendrils burst up, catching Maul by the legs. Venom had extended his symbiote through the ground. The villain leapt at Maul and savagely swiped at his chest with razor sharp claws, before booting him away with a kick. The top of the Sith’s robes were in tatters. He couldn’t risk taking more hits from his foe. The Sith threw his lightsaber into the air, boomeranging it back to him with the Force. It was on path to cleanly slice off Carnage’s head, but before it could tendrils extended from the monster’s back, catching it by the handle. More tendrils deactivated the weapon and tossed it into the air. On it’s way down, one last tendril slashed it in half, and both pieces dropped to the mud. Maul roared in anger, and rushed towards Carnage only to get clotheslined by a tendril. The monster grabbed the Sith by the back of the head and slammed his face into the mud repeatedly, laughing. Maul pulled the bisected saber towards him and ignited both ends, quickly twisting them to sever Venom’s hand. As the monster roared in pain, Maul dashed away, running towards his shuttle. He turned around and leapt towards Carnage, slamming him into the ground as he dug his cybernetic feet into his legs. struggling against the strength of the tendrils, which hung over Carnage’s shoulders and extended down towards the Sith Lord’s arms. “Interesting.” He watched as the slashes he had dealt to Venom seemed to clear up, black goo traveling to patch up the cuts from other parts of his chest. “It’s gonna be delicious.” Without warning, Carnage’s jaw seemed to unhinge, and his tongue shot out, wrapping around Maul’s neck. Shocked by this, Maul dropped both lightsabers to the ground, opening him up for a massive backhand from "Venom". Flying back, he slammed into the metal of his shuttle. Winded, he looked up, just to find that he couldn’t see Carnage. He tried to sense him, and found that he was just a few feet away. But when he looked, there was nothing there. Acting quickly, one of the ends of his former saberstaff flew to his hand and ignited, just in time to slice at the cloaked Carnage. The slash only glanced off Carnage ’s arm, and the cut quickly faded while Carnage came fully into view. Maul screamed as he felt himself getting torn apart. His legs were getting pulled away a bit more with each step Carnage took away from him, and being anchored to the shuttle was not helping. Eventually, he heard a massive snapping noise, and he saw his metal legs flying towards Carnage's hands. When they reached the monster, he whipped them around and threw them back at the Sith, the metal appendages smacking Maul on the forehead. The Sith Lord was in great fear. But his fear lead to anger. Rage was the fuel for the dark side, and he snatched up one of his jagged, broken replacement legs, slashing himself free of the webbing that attached him to the shuttle. He swung his hand forward, and several lightsabers, including the two ends of his saberstaff and the two blue ones Carnage had used against him, suddenly ignited and flew towards Venom. Several hit him and pierced through the symbiote, digging into Carnage’s flesh beneath. With all of his anger, all of his hate, all of his suffering, he raised his arms and the shuttle behind him slowly began to rise into the air. The shuttle hit Carnage square on… but he was unharmed. He was holding back the shuttle with all of his strength as the sheer weight of it dragged him back. Digging his feet into the mud, Carnage managed to swing the craft back at Maul. Carnage staggered forward, ripping the lightsabers from his body and tossing them to the ground, stomping on the handles to turn them off. One by one he went as he approached the craft, but he glanced towards the ground and saw something that shocked him. Carnage created a knife with the symbiot, took advantage of the opportunity, grabbed Maul and threw him out of the ring He took off the symbiotic suit and returned to his normal position. He left the scene with a contemptuous smile. Maul was sent to the Teleport facility and returned to normal. "And the fighter who will move on to the next stage is Carnage" Shouted the broadcaster Conclusion And The Winner is: Carnage! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs